


100 bloody pages...

by MultiFandom_Maniac2020



Series: Some things should be left alone... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Maniac2020/pseuds/MultiFandom_Maniac2020
Summary: You were barely an adult when you found it. When you found a thick book full of death reports...100 of them to be precise. You read them day by day until the dreams started... When you relived the dead’s last moments on earth...(Please read the first chapter and check the notes for trigger warnings!)
Series: Some things should be left alone... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650103





	100 bloody pages...

Hi, the actual story doesn’t start for another chapter but I would really appreciate if you read this and considered helping me out right now!

Most characters will be randomly generated with random death methods.

However I would love it if you kind people would allow me to use your characters and ocs from any fandom imaginable! I only need a description of them in the comments and how you want them to die.

If you’d prefer I didn’t kill your character I could also use them as a background character :)

Thank you and enjoy 100 chapters of death!


End file.
